Stephens
Stephens was, and is likely to still be for always and eternity, a History teacher at Bushfield from the year circa 15BC–2011AD. She was actually a blooming good teacher, but her peculiar mannerisms, and the fact she was teaching a bunch of unruly teenagers, did not help with what she is best recognised as today. She is the older sister of Brenda Stephen. Notable Experiences The Heater During one day in winter, Bushfield's heating failed and so classes were taught in the cold. Because of this, many students opted to stay in their coats whilst lessons proceeded. Stevens felt a rare flash of sorrow, whilst her class began to sit down, dressed up as if still outdoors, and stated, 'I'll go and get the heater!'. The class were amazed by this uncharacteristic act or heroism by Stephens as she rushed out the door to get a heater from the humanities office, (which I think deep-down was just an office for Stephens, as no other humanities teachers would be seen in there). However, this feeling was short-lived, as what she brought back in was a wood-finished-fan heater, maybe 30cm in diameter. She plugged the heater in and positioned it directly underneath her desk, facing towards her to warm her feet, before the lesson began. Custer's Last Stand When Stephens' year 11 group started learning about General Custer and the Battle of Little Bighorn, Stephens invited the group to watch a movie based on the fateful battle. After placing the DVD in, the interactive menu began to play, showcasing short clips from the film being played with a sepia-camera effect. Stephens went and leant on the radiator, looking proudly around her class whilst the menu began to loop. A good 3–4 minutes must have gone by with the menu still looping with its triumphant music starting up and fading before a member of the class mentioned 'Mrs I think you need to press play'. Flammable or Inflammable During a lesson, somehow the topic was turned towards the word 'inflammable', which Stephens has written down in her notes. Some of the class queried the spelling, and that it should have been 'flammable' instead. Wither this was a wind-up or not, Stephens began to explain that the word meant the same thing, but to no avail. It wasn't long until the class had Stephens so rattled, that she went to Google'' to prove the group that her spelling was correct. Sadly for her, the Google Image results were also not on her side, displaying larger images of warning-signs with 'flammable' rather than inflammable, written on them. Clearly losing, Stephens needed a way out of the battle, and that time came when a student known as Jemz stood up and pointed out a digitally-created image of an obscene hand gesture made of a fireball, which sat amongst the flammable signs on Google Images. 'GET OUT' she waled, and immediately had full control of the situation once again, and was able to return defiantly to the original notes for the lesson to continue from, whilst Jemz went and stood outside. Foxton Locks The infamous [[Foxton Locks School Trip|'Foxton Locks School Trip''']] took place in early 2010. Part of Stephen's and Leslie's syllabus, the history class students had to write a coursework piece on the village of Foxton in Leicester, home to 12 working locks and the remnants of an inclined plane. The students had to split into their class groups, and follow their allocated history lecturers and take notes and photographs of the village for their coursework. Category:Human Category:Humanoid Category:Bushfield Category:Teacher